Thinking the Worst
by Coopereid
Summary: One-shot. Derek helps Garcia after her argument with Kevin in 'Snake Eyes', but Spencer gets aggravated and thinks the worst when Derek doesn't come home that night. How does Spencer handle the situation, and will he forgive Derek?


Spencer sat on the couch beside Derek, his muscular arm wrapped around him. He was leaning against him while the two of them watched a movie – one that Derek had picked. Spencer was having trouble following it, mainly because there wasn't much of a plot. Derek's phone started ringing and Spencer reached for the remote, pausing it.

"For the love of God, do not tell me that we have a case," Spencer said, looking up at him.

Derek checked his phone and saw that it was from Garcia. "I don't know, it could be." He answered his phone, resting it against his ear. "Hey, Baby Girl."

Spencer sat up on the couch, listening to Derek's side of the conversation.

"I'm sure it's nothing, what happened? … Couples fight all the time, I'm sure it's nothing. Spencer and I just had a fight last week and we're doing fine… Where are you right now?" He sighed, before looking at Spencer. "I'll be right there." He hung up, reaching for his car keys and putting them in his pocket.

"What's going on?"

"It's not a case," he said, and watched as Spencer breathed a sigh of relief, "_but_ she just got into a huge fight with Kevin, and she needs somebody so she doesn't self-soothe with alcohol tonight."

Spencer raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I'll come with you."

"Somebody needs to be here for Clooney," Derek pointed out. "You don't mind, do you?"

He shook his head. "You're still mine tonight, right?"

Derek smiled, nodding and kissing his forehead. "I promise."

He watched as Derek walked out and grabbed the remote, turning off the movie and turning on a documentary that was much more to his liking.

He received a text message from Derek a few hours later that he would be home soon and he sighed, walking to their bedroom and lying down, waiting for him to come home. It had gotten late when Spencer decided to give up on waiting up for him and plugged in his phone, curling up and falling asleep. If he drifted off, he hoped that Derek would come home and wake him so they could cuddle. When he woke up the next morning to an empty bed and Clooney barking to go out, he groaned, getting out of bed. He opened the back door to let Clooney outside, before walking to the kitchen and making himself some coffee.

After letting Clooney back in and eating some breakfast, he reached for his phone to call Derek and yell at him. The second he took it off the charger, it started ringing. Expecting it to be Derek, he answered.

"And where the hell have you been all night?" he asked, leaning against the counter in the kitchen.

"…I was taking care of your godson most of the night, and after that, I was in bed with my boyfriend?"

His eyes widened. "JJ, I think it goes without saying I thought you were Derek."

She laughed to herself. "I bet, and I can honestly say, I am _so_ glad I'm not Derek Morgan right now."

He sighed. "And why are you calling this early on a Sunday morning?"

"We have a case in Atlantic City, looks like ritualistic killings."

"I'll be there. No offense to you, JJ, but… why are you calling me about this and not Garcia?"

She smirked. "Well, Garcia is far too hungover to even form a sentence, let alone present a case. Hotch called me with this one when a call to her cell went unanswered."

He groaned, cursing Derek under his breath.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"I'll see you at the BAU in about a half hour." He hung up, walking to his room and getting dressed, before packing his go-bag. He realized that Derek's was already missing and rolled his eyes, putting the bags over his shoulder and grabbing his car keys, walking out of the house and locking the door behind him.

At the briefing, Spencer noticed Garcia avoiding Derek's gaze, and was doing his best to avoid Derek's. He didn't know what happened between the two of them last night, but judging by the way Garcia was acting, it wasn't anything good.

* * *

Throughout the case, Spencer couldn't help but notice that Garcia was increasingly awkward around Derek, avoiding conversations with him, and getting extremely quiet when Derek brought up any of their usual jokes. Not only that, but she wasn't doing much to talk to Spencer either. He did his best to keep his mind off of it, but wasn't being very successful. Luckily, he had somewhat of a distraction when he was sent in to play the poker game. He was doing extremely well, and at one point, looked to be a sure thing for the top prize, then he spotted the unsub. He had to do something to get his attention and make their presence known, so he reached for his 8-ball keychain. Unfortunately, he'd told the guards that Spencer was reaching for his chips and gotten him grabbed by a security guard, escorted out of the building. He pressed the button to notify Hotch and Prentiss, and the two of them ran in, identifying him as an agent. Now that his distraction was gone, his mind was back to nagging him about all the things that Derek and Garcia could've been doing last night.

After the search for the unsub came up unsuccessful, Hotch had sent him and Derek to wait at the unsub's house. When they pulled up, there was no sign of him, and there was a foreclosure sign on the front lawn. Spencer sighed, leaning back on the seat as Derek made the call to Hotch.

"Hotch says to stay here in case he comes back," Derek explained, hanging up his phone and stuffing it into his pocket.

Spencer gave him a nod before looking out the window, distracting himself.

"What's up with you?" Derek asked.

"What's up with _me_? I'm sorry, Derek, the last I checked, when I promise somebody I'll come home, I come through."

"What are you talking about?"

"Two nights ago. We were watching a movie together for date night, you got a call from Garcia, promised you'd come home, and you never did. Judging by the guilty look on her face and her avoiding you like the plague, _something_ happened." He eyed Derek quickly before focusing on the sidewalk again.

Derek sighed, running a hand over his scalp. "Spencer, I can explain everything-"

"I'm listening."

Derek's phone rang in his pocket and he sighed, pulling it out and answering. "Yeah, Hotch? … Really? Yeah, we'll meet you at the airstrip in a half hour." He hung up, before turning to Spencer. "He was at his wife's sister's house, killed himself at 8:00 on the dot. We can head home in a half hour, be there in less than two, and after paperwork, make it home before midnight."

He saw Spencer shrug it off and shifted the car from park, driving to the airstrip.

* * *

The plane ride was relatively quiet, considering it was so quick and everyone on the team wanted to get some sleep. When they made it back to the office, Hotch told everyone they could go home, considering they were up so long on the case, and they could finish their paperwork in the morning. Derek told Spencer to wait around while he went to talk to Garcia, leaving him at his desk, impatiently waiting.

JJ walked up to his desk, leaning against it. "Everything okay over here?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. My boyfriend spent the night at Garcia's apartment a few nights ago, and he's not divulging any details about what happened. That combined with her avoiding him this entire case? I'm really not sure what I'm supposed to be feeling."

She chewed on her cheek. "If it's any consolation? When I called Garcia about the case, she said she and Kevin had gotten into a fight and she self-soothed with wine. I highly doubt anything happened, a) because she respects your relationship with Derek, b) because she respects her relationship with Kevin, and c) nobody on the face of this earth wants to piss you off, because nobody knows what wrath would be unleashed."

He smiled slightly. "Thank you. Are you heading home?"

She nodded. "Just got a call from Will. Henry's refusing to sleep until I get there."

"Well, good luck, and send my love."

"Can do." She ruffled his hair before reaching over on her desk, grabbing her bag and walking out of the bullpen.

* * *

Sometime later, Derek walked into the bullpen, taking the car keys out of his pocket. "You ready to go?"

Spencer nodded, picking up his bags and walking out, pressing the button for the elevators.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Spencer asked, watching the numbers go down inside the elevator.

"Once we get home, I'd be happy to."

While Derek drove home, Spencer kept quiet, watching out the window. Pulling up to his place, Spencer got out of the car, taking his key out of his pocket and unlocking the door, walking inside and to the bedroom to get changed. Spencer knew that Derek's priority would be checking on Clooney, so took this opportunity to collect himself for whatever Derek was going to tell him. He sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard and sighing.

Derek walked in a few minutes later, kicking off his shoes and sitting beside Spencer.

"So are you going to tell me?" Spencer asked, looking him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry that I didn't come home Saturday night," Derek said, wrapping an arm around him and kissing the top of his head.

Spencer shrugged his hand off. "That's not what I'm talking about. What happened at Garcia's apartment?"

Derek sighed. "Spencer, it was popcorn, a movie, and a shower-"

Spencer backhanded him. "A _shower_? You two _showered_ together?!"

"What?! No, Spencer." He rubbed his temple, sighing, trying to figure out how best to explain this to him. "She called me because she got into a fight with Kevin and needed somebody to spend time with her."

"So why was she avoiding you this entire case?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Derek took a deep breath. "I went over, she was self-soothing with some wine, and I decided to make some popcorn and put on a movie to get her mind off of it. She passed out on the couch, ventured over to her bed, and I was so tired that I fell asleep on the couch. I woke up the next morning, took a shower, walked out and my phone was going off to tell me there was a case."

"And at no time did you feel a need to call me and tell me you weren't coming home?"

He exhaled. "You're right, my bad."

"Yes, your bad."

He smirked before pressing his forehead against Spencer's, pouting. "Do you forgive me?"

"Put those eyes away," Spencer told him, squeezing his eyes shut.

Derek pouted. "Come on, Pretty Boy. You know you want to forgive me. I said I'm sorry, I apologized, nothing happened between me and Penelope, and I'm all yours."

"If I forgive you, will you stop making those eyes and pouting at me like a lost little puppy?"

"Perhaps."

Spencer groaned, resting a hand against Derek's cheek before leaning in, kissing him.

Derek pulled back, smirking. "So does that mean you forgive me for breaking a promise too?"

Spencer thought to himself and sighed. "Yes, but I choose the next movie for our date night."

"Fair deal."

He leaned in, kissing Derek again. "And next time one of your team members is drunk and needs company? You're coming home and not showering in her apartment, because if I know you, and I do… you were walking around her apartment, dripping wet, looking great, with just a towel wrapped around your waist."

"And what's the problem with that?"

Spencer clicked his tongue, before reaching a hand under his shirt, running it up his chest. "Because _this_ is mine."

Derek smirked. "Yours?"

"All mine."


End file.
